Firethrone Massey
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. THIS TRIBUTE IS NOT FINISHED. Firethrone Massey's Information Name: 'Firethrone "Fire" Massey '''Pronunciation: '''Fih-ur-thrown Mass-eeh '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''12 '''Appearance: '''Firethrone has rather misleading facial features, causing many to assume that she’s twelve rather than her original age. She has a sun-tanned skin tone overall and a pale-creamy complexion, with no traces of scars or uneven spots on her face whatsoever. She isn’t really anything exciting, not drop-dead gorgeous but also not disgustingly mortifying, either. Nothing about her stands out at all, no wacky hair to give off any interesting impression, or any stunning appearance, besides her almost glassy orbs. Instead, she has peachy-blonde hair that’s quite choppy and stops around shoulder-length. It’s quite brittle and she has lots of split ends, so her hair can appear rather...unappealing. Besides that, she has, as some would call it, a “big forehead”, along with cuspidated honey-brown eyebrows that are preened and plucked into a clean, swept curvature. Under them hides a pair of sphere-shaped, rounded eyes, that are a faint amethyst color that darken towards the middle. Her eyelashes are quite short but thick and clumpy. Her nose is also rather aquiline and narrow, practically popping out from the rest of her face. As for the rest of her body, Firethrone stands at 5’6, which is about average height. She looks thin from a shoulder angle, but she fattens towards her thighs, as well as having a pair of manly-thick calves - both of these not exactly fitting together with her skinny legs and arms. '''Height: '''5'6 '''Personality: '''Firethrone, or how she prefers to go by the name “Fire”, can’t exactly talk in any form of speech, so she makes a very good listener and is the person to go to if one needs to release a burden off of their back, or just babble about stressful events happening in their life. However, because she can’t talk, it does give her an antisocial personality trait, so she’s the one to hide in the shadows are disappear at any given opportunity. She hates it when attention is dragged over to her by all means, and will make a dash for an exit if she finds multiple people asking her questions that they do not know she’s unable to answer. Along with this, this makes Fire frankly paranoid, so she gets scared very easily and likes being secluded over being around other people. Fire is also basically drama-free, as long as she doesn’t have other allies around her that cause it. She obviously cannot create any way of controversy, thus most likely not making her any enemies. Although, because she can’t communicate and she doesn’t know sign language, she can only use facial expressions and hand gestures if she does end up with a sufficient amount of confidence to try and get a message across. Because she is a little stubborn, however, others may try and fool around with her but this will only make her angry and most likely hurt them physically if she feels like she’s forced to so she won’t be seen as a fragile person. '''Weapon(s): '''Firethrone didn’t realize that she gradually became better and better with weapons over time until her fourth year of using a javelin to hunt and gather food for herself, even the flesh was from a pigeon. She hadn’t exactly intended to become rather proficient with it, but using it daily caused her to adapt to it, unknowingly, so she knew it’d be her primary weapon if the dreaded day came where she was to be reaped. Her secondary weapon would be a dagger, as she realized the damage it did due to an unpleasant incident. '''Backstory: ' My family was...well...abusive. I grew up trying to run away thousands after thousands of times. Born into a family of two other children, one being my brother, Zachery, and the other being my sister, Flouria, you’d expect me to grow up sociable and friendly. Ha. I wish. My parents fed off of desirable favoritism. Zachery was their absolute favorite child. As for me and Flouria, they didn’t really care. They only loved their first born, which I don’t understand and never will. But that’s not important. Let’s get to the part that everyone’s curious about. I was thirteen and stupid. I watched my brother do traps all of the time, so I was always wanting to do the same, thinking it was cool. The first four were done successfully, but the fifth time - not so much. ---FLASHBACK (AGE THIRTEEN)--- I try not to realize the sound of branches and twigs crunching under my feet as I run through the forest, the Peacekeepers’ voices echoing through my head. Flouria follows closely behind, trying to keep up. “Since when did you become a runner?” “I didn’t,” I reply, jumping over a thorn bush. She stumbles but manages to leap over it as well as more screams emerge from behind. Sprinting down the path we’ve known for years for around ten minutes, I slow down to a jog pace, panting. She places her hands on her knees, bending over while coughing. After taking a breath, she asks, “Do you think we’ve lost them?” Wiping sweat from my forehead, I nod. “Yeah. That was a close call.” “Definitely,” She murmurs, rubbing moist soil between her fingers. “Where are we?” “Uh, nowhere special. Just my trap pavillion.” “Like, booby traps?” She asks, clinging to my arm. I giggle a bit, shaking my head. “No. Nothing bad. I’ll warn you if we get close, but it’s nothing that isn’t obviously visible.” “Okay,” She says, swallowing dryly and releasing her hand from her grasp. I was a year younger, suprisingly more mature. I thought that she’d look down on me like I’m weaker, more fragile than her, but she looks up to me like a parent. “What about that trap?” She asks as we go deeper into the forest. I look over at the one I was in progress with. “Oh, I haven’t tried it out yet, but it’s supposed to be like a trap that shoots out arrows, like a bow would, except attached to a base for easier control and accuracy. Along with arrows that load instantaneously after each one is fired. I’ve worked on it since late last year,” I say, tapping my index finger on the silver arrowhead. “Interesting. Can you show me?” Pondering, I bite my lip. I didn’t know exactly how it would work, I haven’t touched it for about two months. “I’ll try.” I reply, putting my foot on a ledge I had made before hopping onto where the trap was. Spider webs already formed on it, sticking to my fingers in white, dewey stringlets. Whilst lodging an arrow into the arrow slot I had made, I turn around to now face it. Trying to position the arrow correctly, a distant yelp comes from behind me as the arrow releases without permission, aiming straight for my mouth. Attempting to dodge out of the way, somehow, the arrow catches hold onto my tongue and a wild scream flies from my throat as my body lunges backwards. “FIRETHRONE!” Flouria screams as my body slams into the ground, causing a sharp pain to extend through my entire body. “Firethrone, come on, we have to go.” An utter cry bounces off of her lips as she realizes my situation. Tears begin cascading down her cheeks and she cradles me in her lap. All I can taste is the metallic bitterness going down the back of my throat, and within seconds, I’m gurgling on blood. But that’s when another trap I had made, which was motion-sensored based on large movements, makes a sharp snap and a dagger comes flying towards my face. And the minute I know I’m dead, Flouria shifts one inch out of place and all I can see is something proceeding from her chest as she looks down to see the pointy end of a blade sticking out of her ribcage. Gasping for air, she lets go of her hold on me and sinks to the ground, clutching her chest as sticky crimson bleeds through her white gown. “Flor-ee,” I manage to make out, squeezing my eyes shut as I yank the arrow tip away from my tongue, causing a searing pain which I ignore, crawling over to her. “Flor-eeh!” I begin screaming as her glazed eyes become fixed on my own, warm fluid running down my lips as I pull my finger up to touch them. Blood. Several raging screams roar from my throat as I realize half of my tongue was attached to the arrowhead. I scream even more until my Zachery runs over to me, just as I fall into the hands of oblivion. Flouria was killed by basically...well, me. Zachery still wanted me around. My parents didn’t, so they moved, leaving me abandoned in some small house to feed off of scraps. And as for traps; I haven’t touched one ever since. '''Strengths: '''Firethrone is quite skilled with '''speed, '''climbing', and accuracy.'' Weaknesses: '''Firethrone is not good with '''agility, stealth, and swimming as she is deathly afraid of water. '''Fears: '''Anything having to deal with opening her mouth, and anybody mentioning anything dealing with her family. '''Charm: '''A black necklace with an indigo charm in the middle. '''Alliance: '''Unless offered by only one person, Loner. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped Category:District 12 Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Unfinished Category:Tributes Category:Characters